The present invention relates to utensils capable of breaking the tough outer shell of shellfish such as lobsters, crabs and the like so that the meat thereof can be easily withdrawn so that the user experiences a reduction of undesired splattering of food juices. In present practice, shellfish are cracked by the use of nutcracker devices which compress the shell of the seafood item. This compressive action frequently causes the internal juices of the seafood to splatter in an undersirable fashion. Devices of this type are well known in the art and are representatively described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 198,678; 1,017,424; 1,123,852; 2,058,072; 2,218,607; 2,472,354; and 3,685,097. Each of the foregoing disclosures teach the use of variations on a tool which has two handles which extend to jaw members which are joined together to form a pivot. The user places the shellfish between the jaw members and squeezes the handles together. The seafood is thus compressed in this vise-like arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,961 discloses a lobster fork which has a handle, a plurality of tines and a distinctive outermost claw tine wherein all of the aforesaid tines are in a common arcuate plane are parallel to one another. The present invention provides an improved shellfish cutting tool whereby two knife portions which are in different planes are connected at a common edge to form an angle therebetween.